


Indulgence or: Remus can be a menace too

by LucyInTheSkye



Series: Sirius x Remus [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consent Issues, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Sex, Food Kink, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Or Is It?, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyInTheSkye/pseuds/LucyInTheSkye
Summary: May 1979. Remus is definitely not drunk.





	Indulgence or: Remus can be a menace too

“Lily gave me cake to bring home,” Remus said, a bit too eager and loud. He was by the kitchen counter, a cheap muggle plastic container with a massive bit of carrot cake inside and a fork in his hand. Sirius had been asleep when he got home, but now he was awake and advancing on Remus, bedhead annoyingly chic and tall, strong body naked.

“Had a good night?” Sirius asked, smiling at something, presumably the sight of Remus. 

“Oh god yes, Lily told me everything about this sci-fi author whose books I really need to get into. And we watched this movie about monster transvestites, and then we played a muggle drinking game, one we should all play next time we’re having a marauder piss-up.” Remus halted for breath, swaying a little where he stood, so he leant back on the counter and stuck his fork into his cake. There was a lot of icing and he moaned a little as he stuffed as much as he could get into his mouth. Lily was so amazing.

Sirius, who had been laughing openly at him while he talked, quietened down, as if arrested by the look of Remus eating. He was heading for Remus now, one more step and then he could wrap a strong arm around Remus’s waist. Remus chewed happily.

“Good boy,” Sirius told him, which was rather cryptical until he stroked Remus over his belly, gently rubbing on the worn cotton of his t-shirt. Sirius was watching his mouth, looking content and turned-on, which was quite normal for him. Remus smiled and swallowed and Sirius looked to his throat, then down to his stomach as though he was following the process of the chewed cake mush. 

“Had a really good time,” Remus said.

“Mmm I’ll bet. How drunk are you?”

“I’m not drunk!” Remus said affrontedly, prompting Sirius to grin and to shush him.

“Not so loud, love.” 

Remus was about to tell him he wasn’t being loud at all, but then Sirius distracted him by stealing the fork and getting another piece of carrot cake on it. Instead of eating it himself, like Remus’s instincts told him was going to happen, he fed it into Remus’s mouth, watching intently as Remus took it. Remus licked teasingly at the fork, because now that Sirius was right there and nude and up against him, it was changing his mood from giddy to horny. Sirius dropped the fork and pushed his thumb in, after, mashing soft cake into Remus’s tongue. Remus sucked on him, a bit careless with his teeth, and Sirius’s eyes were very bright as he watched. All too soon he pulled his thumb back out and Remus had to atomize the cake with his teeth instead. Sirius bit his own lip and stroked Remus’s belly again.

“Not getting into weird sexual stuff, are you?” Remus said before he was quite done chewing, his normal filter pleasantly gone. Sirius smiled.

“What, feeding? Can’t I enjoy the look of you eating cake without it being sordid?”

“You’re patting my belly,” Remus explained, just in case he wasn’t aware of it. 

“Maybe I’m checking how many ribs I can feel.”

“I’m never going to be anything but skinny,” Remus bit out, suddenly uncomfortable and self-righteous in equal measure, a rare combination for him. 

“You suit skinny,” Sirius said quickly, in a placating voice that was very uncommon for him, too. “I like skinny, goes without saying I’d like you no matter what you looked like. It just makes me happy when you eat, when I can see that you’re healthy.”

Remus frowned and stabbed the cake with his fork.

“Sorry,” Sirius’s lips pressed into his forehead. “It’s not sexual, although if you want to play with food next time we fuck I’ll be right there with the cream and the honey.”

“Not sexual?” Remus repeated, voice attempting an even tone before he licked some more icing off his fork. Sirius watched just as intently as he knew he would.

“Well, it’s sexy when you do it like that,” Sirius said, then he brushed his mouth over the fork too, at the same time that Remus tongued it. Remus shivered and stole the fork, put it back into his mouth and let it slip in and out over his lips, Sirius watching with mounting hunger.

Remus went to get more cake, but then he caught on to what Sirius had said previously.

“Honey?” he asked curiously and tried to get eye-contact with his lover. Sirius had been watching his lips but relented at the word.

“Gets sticky and clingy if you rub your cock in it,” Sirius said matter-of-factly, and Remus hummed thoughtfully.

“Then you lick it off?” he asked, voice steady despite the subject matter. This was such an improvement on how he usually was when they talked about sex, he should definitely drink wine more often. 

“Yes, well, you know me,” Sirius said. “Takes a long time to lick off, too.”

Remus wet his lips, trying to imagine the sensation of Sirius’s unholy mouth playing around a heavy coating of slow-dripping honey on his cock. 

Sirius swore quietly and then suddenly took some cake on his finger, or mostly icing as it turned out. Remus tried to protest as Sirius pushed it onto his lips, because his lover wasn’t allowed to ruin a great cake by sticking fingers in it. The icing was thick on his lips and his tongue, and Sirius played with his tongue, eyes intent on Remus’s parted lips. Finally, he took it out, and Remus licked his lips again, coming away with lots and lots of sticky icing. Sirius sighed.

“You’re imagining it’s your spunk, aren’t you?” Remus meant to sound accusing, but instead he almost laughed as he said it. Sirius was fucking weird, but nowadays Remus felt as if he could see right into Sirius’s mind, could see the wiring and see which bulb had lit up inside.

“You do know me,” Sirius said, but not as if he was admitting to something shameful at all. Remus shook his head in mock-chastisement. 

“What would you do if it was?” Remus said, a hazy idea taking shape in his head. He angled his body a little so that he could press his needy bits into Sirius’s thigh. It felt nice.

“Kiss you,” Sirius said after a brief hesitation. 

“Kinky,” Remus said, and Sirius raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘really?’. He probably had a point.

“Suck your tongue and lick all over your lips.”

“You’d want to taste yourself on me,” Remus said with a little smile.

“Yeah.”

“I’ll do it now, then,” Remus decided, noting happily that he wasn’t embarrassed at all. Just warm and horny and with a nice, sugary cinnamon taste in his mouth.

“No, you’re not,” Sirius said with an almost crooked smile, as if he was feeling a bit too much at once.

Remus felt offended and outraged at once, and when Sirius kissed him he bit back angrily.

“Ouch.” Sirius laughed at him and it was infuriating, but Remus was hard and didn’t want to storm off, wanted to get off. He was seething, though.

“You want me to suck you off!” he said, and it sounded exactly like the accusation it was. 

“Yes, but only if you still want to when you’re sober.”

It felt like a punch in the face, but some angry, animal part in the back of Remus’s mind stopped rearing, allowed him to calm down a little.

“I’ve seen you get your whole face fucked raw by an old man you’d only just met when you were drunk and underage,” Remus said pointedly, keeping his voice as calm as he could. 

Sirius closed his eyes for a second, and Remus wanted to tell him off for how stupid he’d been when he was young. It hurt, it had hurt so much at the time, and it still hurt.

“Long time ago, Moony,” Sirius said, finally.

“Long time since you’ve had sex under the influence?” Remus asked, voice still hard but he had to look away.

“Only one of us is drunk and we’re in a relationship. It’s different.”

Remus sniffed and tried to think, tried to make sense of it all. His cock was aching in his trousers, he just wanted Sirius to take care of it, didn’t really want to think about anything else. 

“I’m not that drunk,” he tried, and he dared a look at Sirius’s eyes again. They were beyond difficult to read. “You won’t fuck me when I’ve had a bit of wine? Like at all?” Remus’s cock was stretching the front of his trousers to their absolute limit, and Sirius was hard too, impossible to hide as he was naked.

Sirius sighed but then he palmed Remus’s bulge, carefully pressing his fingers in at the sides, and he seemed to be thinking fast. Remus moaned and bucked, trying to get him to grope properly. 

“Not fuck you, no. I’ll suck you if you want, just a normal blowie.”

Remus stopped moving and nodded defeatedly, somehow feeling almost ashamed of himself. Felt odd to negotiate this way around, and beyond strange that Sirius was the one who was setting boundaries. Sirius leant in and kissed his lips again, tongue trailing over the traces of sugar outside and inside his mouth. Remus didn’t bite him this time.

When Sirius had had his fill of the icing Remus’s mind was pleasantly blank, and he almost had to struggle to open his eyes again. Sirius wasn’t touching him anymore, instead he was digging through a kitchen cabinet. 

“Just some water,” he said reassuringly, handing Remus a full glass. It felt cold and slippery in Remus’s clammy hand. He took a sip, trying not to devour it all at once. Wouldn’t do to let Sirius see how dehydrated he actually was, how much wine that meant he had drunk.

“You trying to get me to piss on you?” he asked instead, letting it come out a bit sharper than a normal joke. This wasn’t something he could have joked about sober, anyway. 

“No new kinks tonight,” Sirius said firmly, but then he grinned appreciatively like they were sharing a joke. Remus grimaced, petulant like he never normally was, and Sirius looked at him for a while, head cocked to the side and thinking Merlin knew what. 

“What?” Remus said, sipping some more water. His other hand went to the front of his trousers and he began opening them one-handedly. That certainly worked to draw Sirius’s attention. 

“Just you in all your splendidness,” Sirius told him, eyes flicking up to meet his eyes momentarily, then going back to his groin. Remus pulled his cock out triumphantly, trousers and pants pooling around his ankles. 

“Very nice. Want to sit? You can drink your water and eat cake, I don’t mind.”

“I bet you don’t mind, you cake fetishist,” Remus grumbled, and Sirius laughed a full belly-laugh at that. Swallowing his pride, Remus took the cake and the water and shuffled awkwardly towards the chair Sirius pulled out for him. He sank down, immediately squirming as it felt odd to have his bare bottom on their kitchen chair. Sirius was between his legs, helping him get the trousers all the way off his legs, then his socks, too. Sirius kissed his foot, momentarily making Remus choke on his water. 

“I thought you said no new kinks,” he said accusingly, watching Sirius trail his tongue over his row of toes. “They’re sweaty,” he continued uncomfortably, even he wasn’t so drunk he would fail to remember that. Sirius grinned and pressed a final kiss on the sole of his foot, then he pushed the whole leg over his shoulder, letting Remus rest his foot on his back. Sirius’s face was right in his groin, now, nuzzling in and softly rubbing his face into Remus’s cock and balls. Remus leant back in his chair, putting his empty water glass back on the table beside him. Then he took a bit of cake on his fork, feeling like this must be the height of decadence. He savoured it on his tongue, leaning back and deciding to pull his other leg over Sirius’s broad back too. It left him more exposed, and he moaned around the cinnamon and the icing as Sirius put his hands on his arse, thumbs circling gently on either side of his arsehole while he kissed languidly into the loose skin of Remus’s bollocks. 

Remus had some more cake, and when he sucked on his fork his eyes strayed over Sirius. Sirius was watching him in return, letting his balls slip out of his mouth and instead licking at the base of Remus’s cock, taking some foreskin between his teeth which looked scandalous. Remus sucked harder on his cutlery, letting his cheeks hollow, enjoying the sharpness of Sirius’s teeth. 

Sirius released and kissed it better, then licked a slow path up, pausing by Remus’s leaking head. His thumbs were pressing just on the rim of his hole, still massaging, and the memory of how good it felt to be penetrated was ripe in his mind.

Remus kept focusing on Sirius’s beautiful eyes and open mouth, reaching for another forkful of cake. Sirius was watching the liquid pooling, fingers competently rubbing without him seemingly having to put any effort to it.

“Go get it, have all that disgusting precum. I know you want it,” Remus whispered. Sirius moaned and took it, took Remus’s whole prickhead in his mouth, sucked just right on it. Remus almost missed his own mouth as he tried to have his cake, the pleasure was going from a nice dullness to intensely good. He chewed and chewed then moaned in ecstasy, wishing Sirius would fuck him and all the while knowing that he was so close now that it didn’t matter anymore.

He used his feet to push Sirius further down, and Sirius took him all so easily, in such a practiced way.

“Fuck you’re good,” Remus heard himself stutter out, then just Sirius’s name over and over again as he toppled and pulsed, pumping his hips into Sirius’s face and his spunk straight into his throat. When he had the presence of mind to next open his eyes, Sirius was standing by the sink, unashamedly wanking off into it. Remus watched, then had some more cake, as it was still right there. Sirius came almost quietly, big hand pulling and squeezing then suddenly caressing, as if he couldn’t decide what he needed. His come gushed out, and Remus watched with a smile on his lips as Sirius licked up what he had spilled on his hand. When Sirius turned, he made sure to take a big bite of cake again, and Sirius had that same contented look as he watched Remus chew. His eyes were drooping now, clearly tired after his orgasm. 

“Let’s get you into the bathroom, then it’s straight to bed.”

Remus made a frustrated noise, although he wasn’t sure what he was protesting. Maybe he could just fall asleep here at the table, with the cake. Sirius took him underneath his arms and lifted him to his feet, and Remus released his fork and let it clatter to the floor. Then he was led to the bathroom. 

He was tired and fuzzy and he leant against the wall while Sirius wet his toothbrush and put toothpaste on it. The sober part of his brain told him this was embarrassing, but the much louder part grinned and opened up and let Sirius brush his teeth for him. It was messy and not very efficient, and it made Sirius smile, too. 

“Drink some more.”

Remus guzzled water from the proffered mug, and Sirius watched his throat again as it moved. When Remus had had his fill, Sirius turned him around, one hand on his waist and the other feeling for his cock. He was facing the toilet and this time even drunk Remus found it embarrassing. He blushed and decided to hide his face in Sirius’s neck and smell his hair. Sirius was pressed comfortingly against his back, still holding him and presumably aiming for him. 

“Just relax.”

Remus whined a bit, but he did need to go. Sirius’s hand was firm and warm on him, though, and it was arousing in that embarrassing way that unfortunately turned Remus on. He was half-hard by the time nature won over him, and he moaned into Sirius’s throat as he let go. There was a lot of piss, and Remus’s brain was beyond confused by the time it finally trickled and died. He stiffened further when he was done, and Sirius made soothing and gentle noises in his ear, then kissed him there. He was still holding his cock, thumb stroking him unhurriedly.

“Let’s just sleep, right?”

Remus nodded, his cheeks heated and eyes downcast. Sirius flushed the toilet and led him out, into the bedroom. Their bedroom and their bed. Remus could see the ruffled sheets and the indent where Sirius had slept before Remus stumbled in and started to noisily devour his cake in the kitchen. He fell into bed and dragged Sirius with him, struggling as usually with who would spoon who. Remus won, or maybe Sirius let him win considering his condition, and Remus mashed his face into Sirius’s neck and lime-smelling hair, conspicuously adjusting his cock to lie along Sirius’s arse crack. The he wrapped his arms around Sirius, his own skinny arms around Sirius’s broad and muscular torso, and it looked wrong but it felt good. Sirius put a hand over his hand and stroked it. Remus muttered something between “good night” and “I love you” into Sirius’s neck, then his eyes fell shut and he was asleep.


End file.
